FateZero Alternative
by BiggerGuilmonmon
Summary: Inspired by X the Reaper and TIM. The Holy grail is up to it's old antics and has summoned not 7 servants, but 9. Add to that the fact that none of them are from the same universe and this is primed to be a grail war that won't soon be forgotten.
1. The Summoning

**Hello readers! It's BiggerGuilmonmon here with a Fate/Zero story for you. Inspiration for this definitely comes from Fate Zero Sense and Fate Zero Sanity. You should check those out ASAP!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Fate series, nor any other characters from other series whose characters are used.**

Kirei Kotomine was by no means a happy man. He had never known happiness in his life and never once experienced joy. To him, these were merely concepts, things to be thought of but never grasped. Joy and Happiness were sin and so a holy man like himself could never experience their simple ways. His wife and child, the happy life he made for himself, all of it had done nothing to ease the feeling of emptiness he felt inside of himself.

This had been at the forefront of his mind after three command seals appeared on his hand. These seals marked him for the grail war, the ultimate battle over an omnipotent wish-granting device. But why him? A wish would do no good to a man to whom happiness was forever out of reach. No, how could he wish for something he had no knowledge of. This was his rationale behind simply acting in the background and assisting his master Tokiomi Tohsaka. He would assist his master and hasten this war to the end and after that he would be done with it forever.

Thus he performed the incantation in front of the magic circle just as he had been taught. His summoning would be of the servant Assassin, perfect for assisting his master without letting any other masters know.

The summoning was completed and as the smoke cleared Kerie was greeted not to the sight he expected but rather to a very strange one.

The servant in front of Kerei was young, likely in his early twenties, and had long back hair held back in a ponytail. The boys eyes were red and on his hand was a tattoo of a snake eating it's own tail, but in every other respect his appearance seemed japanese. His attire consisted of a long black coat over a black vest with black pants and boots.

"I'm the _servant_ Assassin," The boy spoke, saying the word Servant with no small amount of disgust. "Are you my master?" he finished eyes locked in on Kirei's as he searched for any sign of weakness in the man that summoned him.

"I am." Kirei answered. "Are you Hundred-Faced Hassan," Kirei asked the servant.

"I don't have any idea who you're referring to, but in life my name was Greed!" Assassin answered.

"A servant whose name is sin, surely the grail has a sense of humor," Kirei exposited.

 **Elsewhere (Basement of the Tohsaka Manor)**

Tokiomi Tohsaka was at a loss for words. His summoning had been perfect and his catalyst correct. How had it come to pass that like his student he has been given a servant so different than the one he had intended.

The servant in front of him was a well endowed woman with pale skin, mid length blonde hair and blood-red eyes. She wore a one piece dark red military uniform with a pair of very short shorts as well as a pair of white gloves. At her side was a large rifle, looking more like a canon meant to fight tanks than a personal weapon.

"I am the servant Archer, Are you my master?" The servant asked Tokiomi.

"I suppose I am, I trust you'll not disappoint?" Tokiomi responded.

Archer simply bowed. "Of course not, Master!"

 **Elsewhere (Hotel Room)**

Kayneth Archibald El-Melloi scowled at the servant currently in front of him while his fiancee Sola-Ui put a hand over her mouth in shock. Kayneth's original catalyst, a shred of Alexander the Great's cape had been stolen but that had only been a slight setback. Anticipating this move Kayneth instead used his backup plan and instead was using fragments of the swords Morraltach and Beagalltach. He had _planned_ to use these to summon Diarmuid of the Love Spot.

What he received was a young teenage woman with fair skin, bright red hair like Sola-Ui's own, and kind lime-green eyes. Her attire seemed to resemble a modernized version of ancient greek armor and in her hands she held a shield as well as a red spear with a rather mechanical look to it.

"Where is Diarmuid you brat!" Kayneth immediately shouted at the young servant who seemed shocked at her first encounter after being summoned.

"I don't know who you're talking about but I am the servant Lancer. Which of you is my master?" She said with a glance at Sola-Ui.

"I am. But I was supposed to summon a warrior! Not some-"

"Kayneth!" Sola-Ui interrupted her betrothed. "Obviously this girl is a warrior, and a skilled one at that if her appearance from the Throne of Heroes is any indication!" She then turned to Lancer. "My name is Sola-Ui and I will be providing you with additional prana." Sola-Ui said reassuringly.

Lancer bowed in appreciation. "Thank you, I may not be the servant you intended but I vow to do my best in helping you win this war." she spoke.

" _Well at least she understands her position_ ," Kayneth mused mentally " _I simply can't believe a girl that age could be strong enough to ascend to the Throne of Heroes."_

"Hold a moment," Lancer said as her face registered some shock.

'What is it now," Kayneth spat.

"Are you certain that miss Sola-Ui is my secondary prana source?" Lancer said questioningly.

"Of course, why would you ask?" Sola-Ui questioned her fiance's servant.

"I simply cannot feel any prana coming from you ma'am." Lancer replied.

"But if you're not what's currently draining my prana then what is?" Sola Ui questioned. As if on cue, a bright light once again radiated from the summoning circle.

As smoke once again cleared from the circle another figure stood before the betrothed couple.

This one was monstrous, and didn't even appear to be human. The creature before them was large, standing at twice the size of Kayneth and Sola Ui and covered in black armor with a pair of large clawed gauntlets on it's arms as well as a shield on it's back with a strange symbol etched onto it. What little of the creature was exposed seemed reptilian in nature.

"I am the servant Avenger, which of you is my master," The creature asked Sola-Ui and Kayneth.

Sola-Ui looked at the back of her hand for confirmation on what she had already gathered. What she saw confirmed that she was indeed the master of Avenger. On her hand stood three bright red tattoo's which took the shape of a circle with a smaller circle inside of it and a v shaped mark below it.

"I… am your master Avenger." Sola-Ui told the servant. receiving a glare from Kayneth.

"Damn you woman! Now my strategy to attack the other masters is null and void! You had better hope 'Avenger' is powerful, because if we lose this war I will hold both you and your servant personally responsible." Kayneth spat before storming off to his room.

Sola-Ui simply watched him go, a small amount of disgust welling up inside of her as Avenger spoke up from behind her.

"Call me when you have need of me," Avenger spoke, seeming almost annoyed, before astralizing.

"I apologise for my master's harsh words," Lancer said with a bow before astralizing as well.

 **Elsewhere (Matou Manor)**

"I'm impressed Kariya, you managed to summon a servant, and a rather impressive looking one at that!" Zouken Matou said as he gazed upon the servant his 'son' had brought forth for the grail war.

The servant in question was a rather large man who was clad in a completely black suit made from… something odd and alien to Kariya and Zouken. His body was covered in the stuff however, with all but his head seeming to have armor plating beneath it. The main distinguishing feature was a white spider-like emblem over his chest.

"I am the servant Berserker, please tell me the old man ain't my master." The black servant spoke.

"No, I am your master Berserker," Kariya said to his servant before a coughing fit overtook him, causing Berserker to tilt his head in a seemingly worried gesture.

"Well, the summoning went off without a hitch, but it would appear as if you made a mistake with the Mad Enhancement." Zouken said with a chuckle. "But what else could I expect from the likes of you."

All of the sudden Zouken felt a surge of power and looked towards Berserker.

"If your only reason for being here is to insult my master then I suggest you leave. Of course, I could simply show you how intact my Mad Enhancement is." Berserker said, his voice sounding odd and garbled. A ripple then coursed through Berserker's suit from his head down as if it was liquid. When it reached his feet large cracks formed in the floor beneath them.

"Enough Berserker!" Kariya shouted at his servant. "We're done here, there's nothing left for either of us here."

The mad servant simply grunted and followed as his master limped out of the room. Upon reaching the exit of the building Berserker was approached by a young girl with purple hair and matching eyes. Her expression seemed off, dead even, as she looked up at Berserker.

"Who are you, what are you doing with uncle Kariya?" The girl asked the black servant, tilting her head.

"I'm Berserker. I'm going to help Kariya with something he needs to do," Berserker replied.

"...You promise nothing bad will happen to him?" The girl said to him, her features showing great concern for the young magus.

"No harm will come to him as long as I'm by his side, I promise." Berserker comforted, placing a hand atop the girl's head.

"Don't worry Sakura, when I get back we'll go and play with Rin and your mother like we used to," Kariya told her with a smile.

Sakura's face seemed to brighten before she ran off. Causing Berserker to smile, truly his master was one that he wouldn't mind following for the remainder of the war. Sparing a glance at his master's still lingering smile simply confirmed Berserker's assertion.

"Master, should we go win ourselves a magic cup?"

"Yes, let's get this over with."

 **Elswhere (Random House)**

"Fill, fill, fill-er up, fill…. Four times?" Ryuunske Uryuu muttered as he used the blood of his most recent 'masterpiece'. On the floor was a book from his ancestor's which was apparently some sort of manual for summoning 'all the world's evils'. That sounded like demons to Ryuunosuke. He then turned his head to a TV report of his previous killings.

"Y'know… They call me a demon in those reports but that doesn't seem right to me. Don't you think real demons might get offended if they see that?" he asked the young boy who was tied and gagged in the corner of the room. "Man, I hope a demon comes this time! I've always wanted to meet one, of course, I'll need a sacrifice… you don't mind right?" he continued before laughing to himself. The young boy simply cried as the ginger haired man continued his chant while covered in his parent's blood.

Upon completion of the chant the circle on the ground started glowing much to Ryuunosuke's delight. Soon there was a flash of light which was followed by… crows? Before Ryuunosuke and his 'guest' was a large flock of crows swirling around a single figure.

As the crows dissipated a lone man stood. The man had pale white hair and almost equally pale skin. He was dressed in a fancy looking purple robe that had a very large collar with four golden eyes going up it. His face seemed eternally stuck in an aloof grin with his eyes shut.

"Hi there! I'm the servant Caster and if I'm guessing correctly you're my master," he said, looking at Ryuunosuke.

"I guess…? My names Uryuu Ryuunosuke, and I enjoy stabbing, and murder-" Ryuunosuke started, but was soon interrupted by the white haired man.

"Who doesn't, I consider myself a particular fan of the really loud ones that scream all day when you kill 'em," he told Ryuunosuke with a wide grin.

"You too! That's great, finally somebody who understands!" Ryuunosuke hollered in joy. "Hey Mr. Demon, you wanna eat this kid and see how loud he can get?" Ryuunosuke asked, gesturing to the tied up kid behind him.

The grin on the man's face faltered slightly as he gazed upon the bound child. He walked slowly to the boy and untied the ropes around him.

"Don't worry kiddo, I'm a big fan of violence, but killing a kid tends to kill my vibes."

The boy didn't waste time thanking the white haired man and instead sprinted for the front door and ran out of the apartment.

"Deeeeemooooon! Why'd you go and do that?" Ryuunosuke whined after watching the kid leave, he would've stopped him but the last thing he wanted to do was upset the demon.

"Well, first off, I'm not a demon I'm a mage and you can call me Caster. Secondly, you're doing the whole bloody disembowelment thing completely wrong. I find that the best kills are when you kill those who mean harm on others. it leaves a satisfying feeling in your gut. Plus, nobody really bothers to look for them when they die!" Caster told Ryuunosuke with his normal grin back on his face.

"I dunno…" The ginger haired serial killer said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Look, follow me for a few days and if my way of doing things proves too boring, we can do it your way, no questions asked." Caster told his master, extending his hand for a handshake.

"...Fine" Ryuunosuke said, reaching out and shaking hands with the servant.

"Cool! now let's go drain some lowlifes of their low lives! Oh, I slay me."

 **Elsewhere (Woods)**

Waver Velvet stared in awe as the smoke billowed from his summoning circle. When he had first discovered that his teacher had gotten a catalyst for summoning a servant in the Holy Grail War he had found it the perfect opportunity for a little revenge. A war where only strength and skill mattered, the perfect stage to show his master just how true his thesis was.

As the smoke cleared Waver was shocked at how young this servant appeared, not possibly exceeding 20. Furthermore his choice in attire was downright strange, a red unbuttoned shirt and blue shorts with Sandler and a… _straw hat?_ Still, the large X shaped scar across his chest spoke volumes about the servant's combat experience.

"ALRIGHT! TIME TO WIN THE HOLY GRAIL!" The servant yelled at the top of his lungs.

Waver managed to snap out of his stupor and speak to his servant. "W-wait, you're my servant right?"

The servant seemed to just notice the young magus, turning towards Waver and tilting his head.

"I really don't like being called a servant, but yeah I am Rider and I guess that makes you my master. First thing is first, you wanna join my crew?"

"What? Of course not, I'm your master and you're supposed to do as I ask! Besides just the two of us is hardly a crew!" Waver told rider with an annoyed tone.

Rider seemed unfazed by Wavers claims of authority and refusal to join his crew. "You're right! We need to find some more crew members if we want to win a war! Come with me Master," The servant spoke before grabbing his master and dragging him off.

"Rider Stop, Damn it! Rider!" Waver yelled as he was being dragged off who knows where.

 **Elsewhere (Einzbern Castle)**

"A bit underwhelming for a King of Knights isn't he. No offense intended of course Saber" Irisviel von Einzbern spoke with a giggle while looking at the servant her husband Kiritsugu Emiya had summoned.

The servant was little more than a boy, with dark grey eyes, black hair and standing a little shorter than Kiritsugu himself. He wore a black leather coat over black light armor, hardly armor for a knight. On his back was a black sword with a rather odd looking guard.

"Eh, King of knights? I've certainly never been called anything like that before," The young servant said with a confused look on his face.

"Wait…. You are king Arthur, the legendary hero of Britain correct?" Kiritsugu asked his servant pointedly, and with a not too small amount of worry.

"No, I'm sorry but I'm just a guy who played a particularly deadly game. Don't worry though, I'm still the servant Saber and I intend to win this war for you master," Saber answered his master, surmising Kiritsugu's Identity by the command seals on his hand.

Kiritsugu frowned. While he was sure this boy must have some skill, the Magus Killer was in doubt about whether or not such a young hero had any hope of winning the war. Already his mind tried to strategize plans accounting for this new servant. The only plan that he was sure could buy him the upper hand was to try and form an alliance with another master, but even then such an alliance would be shaky at best, ultimately he would have to trust in his new servant's power to get him through the battle.

"Don't worry, Kiritsugu and I have the upmost faith in sou sa-" Irisviel paused mid sentence as an enormous amount of pain suddenly left her gasping and grasping her hand tightly.

"Iri!" Kiritsugu quickly was at his wife's side.

All of a sudden three red X markings were burned into Irisviel's flesh as a flash of light burst from the summoning circle in front of the couple. Saber drew his blade and stood at the ready, prepared to protect his master at all costs.

Unfortunately the blinding light made Saber unprepared for the sudden impact that soon came and sent him crashing into the far wall of the considerably large chapel the group was currently standing in.

As his servant was suddenly attacked Kiritsugu immediately moved in front of his wife and raised his sidearm, though from what he saw such a weapon would be rather useless against his opponent.

Standing in front of the mage killer was a 6 foot tall human figure wearing a large suit of futuristic looking black armor with an orange visor. The armored assailant cracked its knuckles before turning to Kiritsugu and speaking.

"If you don't want to go on record as having the shortest tenure as a master in the Holy Grail War I'd call off your servant and step away from my master."

Spoke a strong feminine voice.

"Master…?" Irisviel said from behind Kiritsugu as she stood to her feet.

"That's right, I'm the servant Soldier, and you are my master. Look, sorry if we got off on the wrong foot but I mean no harm to either of you or that other-" Soldier was quickly cut off by a blade which she narrowly avoided by stepping back.

Saber didn't waste any time, quickly pressing his attack on while Soldier dodged his attacks, careful not to throw any counters of her own.

"Saber! Stop!" Kiritsugu told his servant, causing Saber to stop mid swing and look back at his master. "This servant is our ally, now stop your assault at once!"

Saber looked at both Kiritsugu and Irisviel before turning his attention back to Soldier. Soldier for her part seemed rather unfazed by the whole thing, quickly entering a more casual stance and offering a hand to the swordsman.

Saber looked conflicted for a moment before finally closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. The servant of the sword then sheathed his blade and held out a hand to Soldier.

"Sorry about that. This whole war has got me a bit on edge I guess," Saber said as Soldier reached out and shook the offered hand.

"Next time you swing that thing at me, it's going right up your-"

"If you two are done," Kiritsugu called to the two servants. "It's in our best interests to try and learn your abilities before we head to Fuyuuki. Going in blind is something I'll avoid at all costs."

 **Elsewhere (Inside the holy grail)**

" _Aww man, sending in those two irregulars is gonna leave me more drained than ever. Still, this should provide me with plenty of entertainment. I can't wait to see what the vessel does, not to mention Avenger and his master. None of my brothers could have pulled something like this off."_

 **Annnnnnnnnd done, introductions completed. Let me know if you can name any of the servants listed. Also tell me what you think of the two irregular servant classes showing up.**

 **Avenger: I hardly see how my class fits me, I have nothing to avenge.**

 **Soldier: Well, neither did Angra Mainyu or Alucard buddy.**

 **No offense to X the Reaper of course. (Btw if you review this I'll die happy)**

 **Finally, seeing as how assassin already revealed his name, I might as well show you his stats. So enjoy!**

Servant: Assassin

True Identity: Greed

Title: The Avaricious

Series: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood.

Master: Kirei Kotomine

Alignment: True Nuetral

Strength – C  
Endurance - A  
Agility - C  
Mana - D  
Luck - D  
Noble Phantasm - A

Class Skills

Independent Action - A

Assassin has never been one to follow the orders of anyone, even his creator.

Presence Concealment - C

Though summoned as an Assassin, servant has never been keen on sneaking presence can be concealed from servants only when they are not looking for opponents.

Personal Skills  
Battle Continuation - EX  
Given to him by Philosopher's Stone: Souls of Xerxes. Allows Assassin to regenerate from any attack so long as he has prana to regenerate with.

Eye of the mind (True) - C

A lingering ability from Assassin's host body, allows him to somewhat detect actions that will be beneficial to him in battle.

Noble Phantasms  
Philosopher's Stone: Souls of Xerxes - EX - Anti-Unit (Oneself)

The Philosopher's Stone inside of Assassin's chest gives him an immense amount of prana to access in addition to what his master provides him. He can use this prana to not only survive without his master's assistance but also to heal from any wound as long as the Stone remains intact.

Ultimate Shield: Only gift from Father - EX - Anti-Unit (Oneself)

The ultimate defense that assassin possesses, when activated his skin turns black and allows him to withstand attacks from al but the strongest S Rank and above Noble Phantasms in addition Assassin is able to cover only certain parts of his body if he so wishes.


	2. Masters and Servants

**Yo readers, big thanks to those of you who reviewed and/or PM-ed me about the first chapter! Now I'm here to bring you another one. Assassin, disclaimer.**

 **Assassin: BiggerGuilmonmon is in no way the owner of the Fate series or any other series whose characters are used.**

 **Storytime.**

 **Inside the Holy Grail**

 _"You're really proud of this batch of misfits you call servants aren't you?"_

 _"Considering I'm the one of the only ones of us that didn't summon the King of Knights I'd say yes brother"_

 _"Foor the last time, we aren't brothers."_

 _"Whatever you say, just know, my iteration of this war is going to blow yours out of the water"_

 _"Hehehe, sure..."_

 **Elsewhere**

"I still don't see why we couldn't have those guys join us," Rider told his master as they walked down the Fuyuki streets.

"I told you Rider, we can't let outsiders know about thhe Grail War. You're just lucky I was able to hypnotize them or we may have had to..." Waver trailed off, not wanting to think about what might have happened.

"All these freakin' rules! Well that settles it, we'll have to look for crewmates among the masters and servants!" Rider exclaimed loudly before thrusting his fists into the air.

"Dumbass! There's no way the other masters will go along with that, how can they get their wish granted if they follow you?" Waver said in an annoyed manner.

Rider tilted his head and gave his master a look as if the answer was obvious "Well simple, if it can grant _any_ wish can't I wish for all of our wishes to be granted?" He told his master, who was about to respond but instead reeled back in realization.

 _""Would that work? I know some servants have to die but that doesn't necissarily mean we can't make such a pact with at least one other pair."_ Waver mentally noted Rider's idea, any assistance they could get would greatly improve their chances of victory.

"Say, what is your wish anyway master?"

Waver was brokken from his line of thought by the sudden question. "I just want everyone in the Clocktower and The Mages Assosiation to acknowledge me. It's so infuriating, being told I'll never amount to anything just because my family is only a few generatins old. So I'll just use the grail to-" Waver was suddenly interrupted by a fist to the face

"DUMBASS!" Rider screamed at Waver while pointing a finger at him. "If you want to be Acknowledged then you just have to fight hard, harder than anyone else, until they have no choice but to acknowledge you! And if they don't, kick their freakin' ass!" Rider spoke with conviction thhat Waver was taken aback for a moment before responding.

"You're the dumbass! Don't you think I've tried that!? It doesn't work damn it! Besides what's your wish?" Waver said, fuming with anger.

"I'm gonna sail with my friends again, that isn't a wish, that's a promise! We'll sail again and there's no way I'll die on them again!" Rider yelled at Waver. "I know I'll win this war because they all believed in me and I'm sure they still do, and I believe in you too Master, you can be the best, win this war, and get your heart's desire, if you couldn't I never would have let you join my crew!"

Forgetting for a moment that Rider had forced Waver to join his crew, Waver simply stared at his servant with his mouth agape.

" _He really believes in me?"_ Waver thought. Waver could feel Rider's words making him feel powerful and confident, as if he could do anything if Rider had his back.

"Rider I... let's go home. I need some time to think of a plan if we want to contest with all the other servants," Eaver told hiis servant with a hint of a smile on his lips.

"Ehhhh, why not? Just make sure there's some food there!" The Straw Hat Servant said with a smile as he followed hiis master home.

 **Elswhere (In an alley in Fuyuki)**

"Alright you stupid cunt, Give me everything you got and maybe I'll just rough you up a little instead of having a bit more fun with you," A thuggish man in a hood said as he pointed a gun at a young woman, who was shaking as her back was against the wall of the alley.

"Hey, that's not very nice of you now is it?" A cheery voice called out from the entry of the alley.

Caster stood there with a grin plastered on his face as Ryuunosuke stood next to him and seemed to be itching for some exitement.

"Hey freak, why don't you and your friend move along and head to the renaissanse fair," the thug said. Then, to accentuate his point he aimed his gun at the pair.

"Nah," Caster began as he slowly walked towards the man. "I think what I'll do instead is roast you alive," he continued before a red tome matterialized in his hand.

The thug seemed unnerved by Caster's sudden summoning of the book but still managed to pull the trigger of his gun while shouting, "Get the FUCK away, freak!"

The bullet sailed true and smashed against caster's forehead. However all this did was cause the servant to giggle menacingly, which turned into full on laughter before caster squealed in joy.

"I'm gonna kill you!"

"W-what the fuck!?" The thug yelled in disbelief before unloading the rest of his clip into the advancing servant while backpeddaling. The bullets all had the same effect of the first and before long the thug had an empty clip and his back was against the brick wall at the end of the alley.

" _Fire_ ," Caster spoke as he waved his hand and a ball of fire shot towards the thug, engulfing him instantly and causing him to roll on the ground while screaming in agonizing pain.

"Ahhh, gotta love that sound, right Ryuunosuke?" Caster spoke with a joyful look on his face as he listened to the man's cries.

"That was... SO COOL!" Ryuunosuke yelled in exitement as he ran up to Caster and clapped him on the back. "I can't believe it, did you see the look on his face before you killed him? That was great!"

The woman who was formerly being robbed simply held her mouth agape. On one hand she had been saved, but on the other she had two strangers talking about how pleasant a man's dying screams were. Not to mention that one of them was bulletproof. Still, they had saved her.

"T-Thank you s-sirs," The woman spoke with a small bow towards the pair.

Caster turned to face the woman before his smile widened.

"Anytime ma'am, we're here to help! Unless you're a no good thug like that gentleman over there," Caster told her.

The woman, not wanting to offend her (slightly unhinged) saviors, simply smiled and nodded before running out of the alley.

"She... actually thanked me for killing him? That... that did feel good actually," Ryuunosuke said, feeling something inside him that he had never felt before.

"See! I told you this good-guy stuff was awesome!" Caster said with a clap to Ryuunosuke's back.

"I'm still not sure I want to just do this though," Ryuunosuke said, causing Caster's ever present smile to falter a bit. "But besides that, how the heck did you light that guy on fire!?" Ryuunosuke asked the spellcasting Servant.

"It was just a bit of magic, not even a very strong spell either. You can do simmilar things with your magic can't you?" Caster asked his master.

"...I can do magic?"

"Wha- how- you-... Of course you can! You summoned me already, didn't you?"

"Cool! Could you show me something then? I want to learn magic just like you Caster!" Ryuunosume said energeticly.

"Well I myself can't, the magic in your world works ever so slightly different from in mine. However... there's this Grail War going on, stick around me while I fight it, I guarantee we'll find more people to have 'fun' with _and_ a mage frim this world to show you some things," Caster told his exitable master.

"Sure thing man! Murder and magic here I come!" Ryuunosuke yelled, thrusting both fists in the air.

 **Elsewhere (A house in Fuyuki)**

The woman from the alley sighed as she opened to her appartment.

"Hey Taiga! Did anythinng interesting happen in town today?" Her roommate called out to her as she walked into the small two bedroom.

"I'm learning self defense!" The woman shouted as she walked into her room and shut the door, leaving her roommate very confused.

"Why diid this crazy stuff have to happen to me of all people..." she sighed to herself.

 _"Still, that orange haired one was pretty cute,"_ She silently thought.

 **Elsewhere (Outside Tohsaka Manor)**

"You know your role Assassin?" Kirei asked his servant while they stood in the woods outside the manor.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Sneak into the manor and kill Tohsaka," The servant of shadows said. "Honestly, if stealth is your goal the grail gave you the wrong Assassin buddy," Assassin noted before jumping through the trees towards the manor.

"Clearly," Kirei remarked dryly as his servant left.

Assassin quickly reached the manor and jumped over the gate. As he fell he thrust hiis hand out towards a jewel sitting on a pedastal in the flowerbed. Said jewel exploded and Assassin landed in the garden. He then began sprinting through the garden while thrusting his hands out towards any jewels he saw.

" _I wasn't lying though, I really don't fit this class all to well. Hell, maybe that idiotic grail mixed me up with that pissant Ling. I did manage to bring some of his Xingese stealth and acrobatics with me after all,"_ Greed thought before doing a backflip over a gem and thrusting a hand towards it before it shattered.

"Eh, nothing to be done about it now, I'll just have to smack that cup around once I get my hands on it," Assassin remarked as he reached a large gem in the middle of the garden.

Assassin reared hiis hand back and was about to thrust before a loyd gunshit sounded off from the roof of the manor. Next thing Assassin knew his arm had been amputated from his body by a large caliber bullet.

"Oh, don't worry Assassin, you won't even get to see the Grail, much less 'smack it around'". The servent of the bow said with a bloodlusted smile on her face.

"What the hell you bit-" Assassin started but was quickly dropped to his belly as his leg from the knee down was bloalwn off.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I break your train of thought?" Archer asked with a giggle. "Say, you look like a tastly little morsel when you're squirming on the ground like that. I think I'll take a bite!"

All of a sudden a mass of black energy covered Archer's left arm. Assassin's eyes grew wide in disbelief. The dark energy then shoot towards Assassin and engulfed his entire body. Loud yet muffled screams sounded from inside the mass of energy before it compressed with a bloody splash and a sickening crunch.

The energy retracted and Archer licked her lips before leveling her giant rifle and blowing away all of the familiars in the area.

Archer then stepped inside of the manor where her master was calmly waiting for her.

"Excellent show Archer, you truly are a remarkable servant,"" Tokiomi said to his servant.

"I live only to serve master," Archer said to her master.

"What of Assassin?" Tokiomi questioned.

Archer merely held up her hand, which was holding a small red stone. She nonchalantly threw the stone to the ground. Once it landed the stone began to crackle with red electricity before flesh started forming around it. The flesh took the form of Assassin.

The newly reformed servant turned his head to face Archer and scowled. "A little overkill don't you think?" He asked his fellow servant.

"I was simply making sure your death loked believable," Archer replied with a wicked smile.

"It's true. We had to make your death look as legitimate as possible. Hense why I overloaded the gems in my garden with prana to make it appear as if you destroyed them," Tokiomi told Assassin matter-of-factly.

"Whatever you say psychos," Assassin said before he turned and walked away.

"You are aware of you role, correct Assassin?" Tokiomi asked the servant befoore he left.

Assassin stopped and turned around. "Two things Tohsaka. One: Don't ever take that sort of high and mighty tone with me ever again. Two: I'll keep an eye on the other masters and servants but I refuse to stay in the shadows the whole war," he told the magus before astralizing.

"He'll be trouble, after he stops being useful we must put an end to him," Tokiomi noted before leaving.

"Oh, I find him very... amusing," Archer said plainly before astralizing herself.

 **Elsewhere (Home in Fuyuki)**

"Yes!" Waver cried from his bed. Across the room his servant rider was watching a kids show about pirates with an abnormal amount of interest considering that Rider was over the age of ten.

"What is it Master?" Rider asked, turning his attention away from the television to look at his master.

"Assassin was killed! That's one more servant we don't have to deal with," Waver told his servant exitedly.

"DAMN IT!" The servant cried in rage.

"W-whaaat?" Waver reeled at the response from his servant.

"If he's dead that's one less possible member of my crew! It also means one less servant to fight!" Rider told his master angrily.

"But Assassin is adept at stealth kills, something like that would be devastating to a fighter like you who prefers a upfront confrontation," Waver explained to his fuming Servant.

"Nope! We're going out right now, to recruit the other servants before they al get killed!" The bold yet dense servant told his master before grabbing him and jumping out the nearby window.

"Rider we're gonna fall," Waver told his Servant who replied with a grin.

" _Straw Hat Crew: Merry!_ " Rider called, causing a small rowboat to form beneath them.

Once they landed Waver took a quick look at the boat. It was actually a fairly simple rowboat with one defining feature. A cartoonish looking ram's head carved into the front of the boat.

"It's so great to see you again Merry! Time to go look for another adventure," Rider spoke to the rowboat.

Merry then started to fly forward and up, causing Waver to grip the neck of the ram's head for dear life.

" _Please don't let me die falling off of a flying rowboat,"_ Waver prayed to any diety that would listen before Merry took off at full speed and Waver could be heard crying into the night sky.

 **Elsewhere (Fuyuki Docks)**

Saber and Irisviel walked cautiously through the docks while keeping an eye out for the servant that had issued the challenge earlier.

" _Hard to believe someone would try this so early. We had barely settled in the manor when I felt that enourmous burst of prana,"_ Saber thought to himself as he guided Irisviel through the crates.

" _Saber, make sure to be cautious. We don't know what sort of servant issued that challenge but we know they're powerfull."_ Kiritsugu spoke to his servant mentally before using a cell phone to contact Maiya.

"Maiya, can you see any positions where we can moniter the docks?" He asked his assistant

"Perhaps that crane. That or the wharfs," Maiya replied simply.

"The Wharfs it is then, the crane is too obvious a spot. It's likely that if Archer heard the challenge she'll set up there," Kiritsugu told her before moving to the east wharf and instructing Maiya to take the West.

" _Just remember Saber, if you find the enemy too difficult to defeat, simply call out to Soldier and she will assist. I'd prefer if we could save this potential ambush for later though,"_ Kiritsugu added via his mental link with the servant.

Irisviel's own servant was in hiding some distance away from the ally servant and her master. She was laying on top of a shippimg container, her black armor blending with the dark metal. She held in her hands a large caliber sniper rifle with a large square shaped scope.

" _Be safe out there Master, just know I'll be covering you in case anything bad happens, and don't worry, unlike a certain ex-boyfriend slash AI buddy of mine, I actually hit my targets,"_ Soldier thought too her master, with a slight hint of humor at the latter half of her statement.

Irisviel, while confused about the ex-boyfriend part, appreciated her servant's attempts to make her feel safe.

 _"Thank you Soldier. Don't worry too much, I'm sure Saber can protect me from one servant easily,"_ she told her servant through their link.

Saber and Irisviel both continued in silence for a while before they halted upon coming across an enemy.

The red haired servant of the lance stood ready in the middle if a open area in the docks. She held her spear in a two handed grip and her shield was currently on her back not being used. Upon seeing the master and servant pair arrive she smiled and offered a warm greeting.

"Welcome, you must be servant Saber and Master, I am Lancer. I wish we could meet outside the field of battle but... we were summoned for a reason," she offered to Saber, who smiled back.

"I feel the same, hopefully we can learn a bit more about each other by crossing blades," the servant of the sword said before drawing his black blade.

"If you don't mind, I know we are supposed to keep our names secret but the servant title Saber seems so impersonal. Is there anything else I may call you?" Lancer asked her opponent.

"Well... I did earn the title Black Swordsman while I was alive. I'm afraid that's all I can tell you though," Saber replied graciously.

"That is fine then. If I had such a noble title I would tell you of mine but alas I was simply a huntress," Lancer replied.

"Your modesty is refreshing," Saber said, while simultaineously trying to figure out what manner of creature she became a heroic spirit for hunting.

Lancer's smile turned into a look of determination as she leveled her spear.

Saber took the meaning and held his sword in an attack stance. Both servants stood motionless for a few moments before charging forward at the exact same time. Sword and Spear clashed, and the first battle of the Holy Grail War began.

 **Elsewhere (Inside the Holy Grail)**

 _"Hmph, I suppose your war may be interesting after all."_

 _"Of course, these warriors are some oof the best I found across all dimensions._

 _"Considering we are one and the same being, I don't see why you're trying to one-up me."_

 _"Because unlike you I have no mad scythe wielding psychopath to keep me company. Ergo, I. Am. Bored._

 _"Meh, you'll get used to it."_

 **Omake: Alternate Summon: Berserker**

Kariya and Zouken stood with mouths agape at the servant that stood before them.

The said servant looked... plain. He wore a yellow jumpsuit with a white cape, as well as red boots and cloves. His most defining features, were his bald shiny head and brown eyes which looked very bored, as if this man had seen no exitement for years.

"Bwahahahahaha! This servant is rediculous! I knew you were a failure but to summln something so pathetic!? Bwahahahahahaha!" A laughing fit overtook Zouken as he mocked Kariya.

The servant took no mind and simply looked at Kariya.

"I'm Berserker and you're my master right?" The bald man asked Kariya, who simply nodded his head in shame of the state of his servant.

"Damn it! I'll never save Sakura with a servant like this!" Kariya moaned as tears welled up in his eyes.

Berserker simply tilted his head.

"You want to see my power right?" Berserker asked, taking a few steps towards the still laughing Zouken.

Kariya looked up to see just what the servant meant as Berserker threw a single punch without much effort put into it. As soon as it hit Zouken it blew his body into bloody worm chunks as well as turning half the estate into rubble.

Kariya was shocked as his servant smiled and wiped the blood off of his glove.

"Well, hopefully this war has ssome opponents who can challenge me." Berserker stated.

Kariya simply smiled with joy as he knew Sakura would be free soon.

And so Kariya saved the daughter oof the woman he loved and Berserker, known in life as Saitama, was dissapointed to find the Holy Grail could not summon a suitable opponent for him.

 **So there we have it, the second chapter, hopefully this one is well recieved.**

 **Caster: Yeah, good feedback helps give the author here motivation so that always helps.**

 **Saitama: And criticism can help him improve. Hope you all enjoy and tune in next time.**


End file.
